When Everything Is Lost
by Violetfangs
Summary: Originally I Had No One Left But Now I Have You. Max has lost everyone she cared about. After Fang left, everything was turmoil. Everyone in the Flock died, she hasn't seen her mom or Ella in years. What happens when Fang comes back with a mission.
1. Chapter 1: The Flock Is Dead

**A/N: Okay this story is pretty depressing. Read on to find out why. You may or may not start crying depending on how it goes but whatever. It'll probably get more and more sad as I go along. This story is Post-Fang. By the way, there are Erasers in my story. They are back and fighting hard.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in Maximum Ride or anything that seems familiar.**

The rest of the Flock is dead. I'm just about dead myself. I've been fighting for my life for over a year with no at my back. No one by my side. I have no one now. As far as I know the only Flock member still alive other than me is Fang. But I've lost him too. I lost him about three years ago. I can't turn back to him and he won't turn back to me.

I don't know how much more I can take. I'm always running, hiding, blocking out everything else. I can only care about myself now. I don't have time to save the world. I don't have time for my family. Dr. Martinez and Ella are my past. I need to save my present.

I lay on the hard, cold forest floor, staring up through the branches. Thinking, thinking hard. I needed a plan of action. The scientists, their "pets" and every other wack-job who decided to take a wack at me were always coming. Always finding me. The tracker they had planted in me is gone.

How can they follow my every move? How is it that when I was with the entire Flock they couldn't even find us and yet on my own, making less of a footprint in the dirt, they track me like an airplane? As thoughts drifted aimlessly through my mind, my eyes closed traitorously and my body was taken over by sleep.

_"Iggy!" I yelled, "Behind you!" Iggy spun around only to received a good punch in the nose. Blood spewed out, dripping down onto his shirt. I almost got a punch in my nose too, but I blocked it, as it came inches from my jaw. The monstrous Eraser, caught by surprise, took a healthy kick to the gut and doubled over in pain. I pushed against his shoulders, hard. He fell over cracking his head open on a rock._

_ I looked around at my Flock fighting for their life, tiring more and more by the second. I saw Iggy pull out something small, black and shiny. A detonator. It couldn't do a lot of damage. It would probably only reach about a couple yards radius. But as Iggy set the timer to a short 10 seconds and prepared to toss it towards a cluster of Eraser, one of the demons himself came up behind Iggy, grabbing onto hisarms keeping him from destroying his fellow Erasers. _

_The time slowed. I watched the seconds on the timer tick by slowly. I ran forward as fast as I could trying to save Iggy before it was too late. But it was too late. Before I was even with in 12 feet of the two, Eraser and bird kid, the last second disappeared from the timer and I was thrown back by the force, hitting my head on the ground._

_ After what was only seconds, but felt like hours I stood up, my head throbbing cruelly. I looked around. Everyone had stopped fighting. Everyone was shocked. Iggy was gone. Dead. We had lost Iggy. Even the Erasers were stunned. Then everyone came to their senses and the fight raged on. Erasers attacked me from all sides, but they couldn't take me. I was mad. I was hurt. I jabbed, punched, and kicked as evil tears streamed down my cheeks, blurring my vision. Soon enough, all the Erasers had been eliminated. I sunk down on the ground, crying. _

_How could this have happened? How could Iggy be dead? Why do I keep losing the people I love? _

**Memory****/Dream Change**_  
_

_"Hey guys!" Nudge called over her shoulder, more than fifteen feet away from us, "I found a cave! We can stay there!" _

_Nudge disappeared into the cave and we followed slowly. Seconds later, we hear her screams emanate from the dark cave walls. I put on the speed, wondering frantically what was going on in there. _

_By the time I got inside, Nudge had stopped screaming and the sight was horribly disturbing. A large grizzly bear stood over Nudge's distorted, scratched up body. Blood was everywhere. On the walls, on Nudge, and on the bear. I could tell that Nudge was dead, her chest no longer heaving. She was gone just like the others, and I was heartbroken. _

_Another one of my precious family, gone, stolen away from me, from my grasp. Why does this keep happening? _

**Memory****/Dream Change**_  
_

_Gazzy, Angel, and I leaned against the tree branch, lazily. The two adorable kids depressed and fed up with running, fighting, and hiding. How else could they possibly feel. I knew that their little spirits were broken into pieces, but what choice did I have. We always have to keep moving. I need to protect them._

_ None of this would have happened if that butt-headed jerk hadn't ditched us. We would still all be alive together. We wouldn't have to run all the time. We could stand by each others sides and fight till the end without a regretful second thought. _

_We would be a normal family. Well, a normal mutant family, and Angel wouldn't be so miserable and neither would I._

_ Gazzy hopped down lightly from the low tree he was lounging in. "I'm going for a walk." he said shortly. _

_I was about to protest, but the look on his face stopped me. He was on the verge of tears, but trying to be strong for me and for his little sister, Angel. He just needed some alone time to let it out. _

_Silently, he left, wandering randomly.I sat their quietly, listening to Angel breathe. I'm sorry, Angel. I told her._

_ It's okay. Even my little Angel was trying to be strong. I love her._

_ For fifteen minutes, we sat their in silence. Then an ear-shattering, heartbreaking shot went off within the forest. A gun! I heard Gazzy yell out in pain as a bullet hit him. _

_Swiftly, I jumped down off the tree and began racing towards where I had heard him. No, no, no! Within seconds, I found him lying on the ground, over an uprising root, blood seeping from his chest, somewhere near his heart. _

_I leaned over his lifeless body, tears running down my cheek. Angel ran up, and, after seeing her brothers limp, helpless form, began sobbing loudly. She sat against a tree and cried herself to sleep. After I had stopped moaning, I picked up Angel and carried her away from that place of misery._

_ Not again. How could this have happened again?_

**Memory/Dream Change**_  
_

_ Angel and I flew through the cold winter air of Massachusetts. We landed next to some old cabins and finding one that seemed to not be currently inhabited, went inside. It was a small one bedroom, one bathroom shack kind of place with a small kitchen and lounging area._

_ We both sunk down onto the bed and instantly fell asleep. I didn't dream that night. I didn't fear that night. But I should have. I should have feared for my life. No. I should have feared for Angel's life. _

_The next morning, I woke up, took a look around, and saw the worst thing. Angel lying on the bed, where she had been lying next to me all night, with a long steak knife protruding from her chest. _

_I even remembered the night before hearing her scream, but unconsciously, I blocked it out and ignored her cries for help. I still hear it sometimes in my mind._

**Back To Reality**_  
_

"Ahh!" I yelled, standing up quickly. In front of me, was a man dressed in a black helmet, a black jumpsuit, and black combat boots, holding a gun to my heart.

**A/N: Well, wasn't that intense. Hopefully, I'll post the next chapter soon! Please comment. It makes me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2: He's back!

**A/N: Chapter 2! Yeah, well if you haven't figured out who that helmeted guy with the gun is, this is the place to find out! This is going to be exciting! Also, did any Harry Potter fans catch the HP 5 movie reference in the chapter title. Tell me if you did! Haha!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nothing do I own that is from Maximum Ride or seems familiar.**

I raised my hands slowly, breathing deeply.

"You move, you die. You speak, you die." An extremely familiar voice informed me. My eyes widened in shock, but as my jaw began to drop, I regained my posture and my eyes went back to their normal size.

"Start walking east." he commanded.

I did as I was told. Not saying a word and moving slowly towards the horizon.

After a few minutes of silence, I said, "What do you want, Fang?"

Fang grabbed my arm, spinning me around to face him. He took off his helmet and dropped it with his gun onto the ground. "I want you, Max." he told me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

It felt good, to have him holding onto me once again, but using all of my willpower, I pushed away in disgust and began walking in the opposite direction.

"Max?" Fang said, softly, caressingly, "Where do you think you're going to go? You need me to be there by your side."

I kept walking so he jogged up in front of me, stopping me in my tracks. "I've given up having people fighting by my side. I've stopped trusting people. I've stopped loving you. It always ends in heartbreak." I pushed past him, but not before seeing his hurt expression.

He didn't say a word after that, didn't even touch me. But he was following me. I could feel the heat radiating off of him, the familiar sparks flowing through us like it had before.

As the sun went down, I stopped slowly and sat down against a large tree. Fang sat down next to me, staring blankly ahead.

After a while, I turned to look at him. "Why now?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, his gaze unfazed.

"Why did you decide to come back to me now?"

He looked at me now, his beautiful dark brown eyes steady with mine, "I don't know. I

just felt that I needed to."

I looked away, eyebrows furrowed, "How did you find me?"

He smirked deviously, "I've been following you since the day of the wedding."

I looked back at him, "What? You mean you never actually left?" I asked, awestruck, "You mean when I read your letter to everyone, you were there? That whole time that I was lying in my room at Dr. Martinez', crying my eyes out, you were there?"

"Yup," he said, almost smiling, "You know you're really pretty when you get upset."

"Then I'm about to be beautiful," I growled, punching Fang in the arm.

"Ouch," he said, as we both stood up and I began chasing after him. This was the happiest I had been in a while. Finally, Fang was back.

Laughing and running, we sparred just like we used to do at our old house in Colorado and I remembered all the good times and the not so good times that make me laugh now.

Fang telling me stupid fart jokes from the dog crate next to mine at the School, trying to make me laugh.

Fang at Jeb's old house, and me jumping wildly on his bed trying to wake him up. Him pretending to be asleep. Me laughing when I accidentally kicked him where it counts. Him dumping me off the bed.

Fang gagging on my first attempt at cooking dinner after Jeb disappeared. Him spitting out the mac and cheese. Me dumping the rest of the bowl on him in response.

Fang on the beach, that first time he was badly injured. Me realizing how I felt about him.

Fang kissing me. So close I couldn't even see his dark eyes anymore. The first time. The second time. The third.

And then he grabbed me. He just rushed forward and put his arms around my waist, placing his smooth lips on mine. And it felt just as good as every other time. Better even.

And I couldn't let go. Not now, not ever. But after a while he pulled away ever so gradually, my lips tingling in response to the open air that surrounded the empty space.

"I love you, Fang." I told him almost silently.

"I love you more." he replied.

"Don't be cheesy." I laughed.

After one more kiss, we sat down again, me leaning on Fang with his arm draped over my shoulder.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I asked, "Were you there when they..." I trailed off.

Fang didn't need me to finish the sentence, "Yes,"

"Then why didn't you save them?"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"There was no way."

"What do you mean there was no way? You were right there. You could have just stepped out and saved them." I protested, my temper rising.

"No, I couldn't. Not then. I had to wait before I could come back."

"But why?"

"I'll tell you later, but you're not ready to know yet."

"What have you become?" I asked disgustedly.

"What?" Fang asked, confused.

"You've become like a mini Jeb."

"Excuse me?" Fang asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, you heard me. You have to train me for what's to come without warning of its coming at all. And why do keep saying "not yet" and "you're not ready". Not ready for what? I am perfectly capable to be ready for anything."

Fang raised his eyebrows, "You weren't ready for me to leave. You weren't ready for the Flock to die. You new it would come, but you weren't ready. You fight creatures, things, everyday. You never expect them because you always think you've found a place to hide where they will never find you. And they come and you're ready. If you don't know before, you will be more ready."

"Wait a minute. I do not always think I've found the perfect, impenetrable place to hide."

Fang rolled his beautiful dark brown eyes.

"What?"

"That's really all you got out of that? Really?"

I laughed, punching him lightly on the shoulder, "Just tell me what I have to prepare for, Fang."

I laid my head on his chest once more as I spoke, closing my eyes and as I drifted off into a happy unconsciousness, I faintly heard him whisper, "A mission."

A/N: I am sososososososososoooooooo sorry that I didn't update sooner. I had a lot of projects and finals and sports and I thought I lost my Fang book (don't worry, it turns out my aunt had still had it since I let her borrow it) because I needed it for a reference. Since summer is starting, I will be able to type more... hopefully. But on that note, please review and I love you all (in a completely non-creeper way)!


	3. Chapter 3: Attacked

**A/N: Okay, so my plans of writing more during the summer were a complete fail. I mean, I have written plenty... Just not fanfiction. The reason for this is... first week that school got out, I was on vacation at my grandma's with no wifi. i didn't get back until after July had started which meant JulNoWriMo had started. Look it up. I wrote 66,666 words. Haha, that was not a coincidence. Now, its AugNoWriMo, but I'm only going to write 20,000 words because you get to choose your wordcount! Yay! Anyways, it's only the second day and I already have 25% finished so I thought I would add some fanfiction to my wordcount! Be grateful and again, sorry about the wait!**

Since I had been falling asleep when Fang had said, oh-so climactically, "A mission," all dark and mysteriously, it hadn't really stuck in my sleep-deprived mind. It had kind of been a wasted breath on Fang's part.

I woke up the next morning and to my great surprise, Fang wasn't there. I stood up and brushed off my pants which had been layered with dirt from the night before.

"Fang!" I called, searching around. I weaved through the trees. I took off into the air at one point and looked down through the large forest.

I landed about an hour later after looking through the entire forest only to have found nothing.

I landed realizing he had left me yet again. And I wasn't going to waste my tears yet again.

I sunk down against the tree and prepared myself for the next day.

I was packing up my few possessions, a knife, a coat, anything I could use to survive that wouldn't be too heavy to carry around while I was flying, when Fang flew down from above, carrying a string with a bunch of fish on it, making me jump.

"Hey, you woke up," he said.

"Fang!" I said, running over and hugging him, "You didn't leave me!"

"Except for going to get breakfast," he said, giving me a one-handed hug back and holding up the fish in his other hand, "There's a small, freshwater stream at the edge of the forest."

"But I saw that!" I told him, "I searched through the entire forest."

"Need I remind you that I can disappear?" Fang explained patiently, "It works great when you're catching fish."

I raised my eyebrows, "And you didn't wake me up to tell me you were going to leave?"

"Well, I tried," he explained, brushing my hair behind my ear, "but you were like Sleeping Beauty in her castle. You just wouldn't wake up."

I glared for a moment because I hated being compared to a princess, but a smile replaced it, "Did you try kissing me? They say that helps. But only if it's true loves kiss."

"Do _they_ really say that?" he asked, a slight smile edging onto his emotionless face, "Why don't we try it out?"

He kissed me and my whole world turned upside down. All other sounds were blocked out as I closed my eyes and let my senses focus on the light touch of his lips. I put my arms around his neck as his wrapped firmly around my back, dipping me.

Too bad that perfect fairytale moment was broken when we heard a loud growling from behind us.

"Well, isn't this cute?" an Eraser growled inches from where we were standing.

We jumped apart and got into a fighting stance as the rest of the Erasers laughed, horrible, ugly laughs.

I would have started fighting had I not just looked up to see that the Eraser who had spoken was...

"Ari?" I gasped.

"They cloned him, Max." Fang told me, but I didn't listen to him.

"What are you talking about Fang?" Ari asked, "Why would they clone me? They brought me back once, why couldn't they do it again?"

I rushed forward to hug my half-brother, but Fang grabbed my hand and held me back.

"Max!" he told me, annoyed, "That's not him! He's lying!"

I struggled against Fang's iron grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"I'm not lying, but if you had tried to hug me, I would have ripped your face off, Max."

I looked at him in horror and understanding, "You aren't really him. He was a good person. He was a sweet, young boy! He might have made a mistake in becoming an Eraser, but he was with us!"

"I'm not a little boy anymore, Max." he growled without any emotion at all, "I'm twelve now."

I glared at him angrily, "Does Jeb know that they have made a clone of Ari?"

"No!" clone-Ari said, "My father doesn't know anything. He doesn't need to know anything."

"I cannot believe them!" I screamed. I was talking about the whitecoats.

"Why don't you just come with us and then you can talk to them about it?" he sneered.

"We're not going anywhere with you." Fang growled, sounding so similar to them that I had to look and see if it was really him who had spoken.

"I don't remember Max needing anyone protecting her." clone-Ari smiled sadistically, "I thought she made her own decisions."

"I do, but I always listen to my right-hand man." I told him, eyes narrowed.

He smirked then said, "Very well."

And hundreds of Erasers charged at us, ready to fight.

I fought hard with Fang behind me, fighting too.

It felt good to have him at my back again. It was good to have him, my most trusted friend, fighting with me to whatever extent.

I started to slow and felt Fang doing the same. The Erasers kept coming.

I realized that they would overpower us soon. There was too many of them and not enough of us. They had hundreds, we had two.

We wouldn't last.

We kept fighting only powered by the harsh reality that if we were kidnapped, we would be taken back to the school, and tested.

We would be forced into small dog crates which, now that we were eighteen, would be extremely cramped. They would poke and prod us. They would gas us. They would stick us with needles and make us fight and possibly kill other hybrids or even ourselves.

We couldn't go back. Not now. Not ever again.

We had suffered too much already.

We fought and fought but they were much too strong for us.

They grabbed onto our arms and legs and carried us away towards a waiting truck.

They bound are feet together; They duct taped our hands behind our backs; And they gagged us.

We had been overpowered. They had won. We had lost.

They threw us into the back of the truck and sat around us while a few were up front driving the vehicle.

We couldn't move or cough or make any noise with out being kicked hard with steel toed boots. We had broken ribs from the fight so it hurt even more causing us to inhale sharp breaths.

The last thing I remembered thinking before they placed a chloroform covered rag over my face was, _We're going back... and I plan on kicking some whitecoats' butts!_

**A/N: Well, that's it. It might be kind of short but I needed somewhere to stop. On another note, check out my friend, **_**Scribbling Brooke**_**! I met her on a JulNoWriMo forum! Yay! Anyways, please review! I would love that a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4: Save the World, Max

**A/N: I don't know if I took too long to update but whatever. I broke my toe. Well, my friend broke because she decided to tackle me so that I would mess up my volleyball serve. That was fun. Whatever though.**

**And the 4****th**** chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE! Is this clear? Maybe I should put one more exclamation point at the end... !**

I woke up to a white room, surrounded by the antiseptic smell that haunts my dreams. I could feel the hard metal table that I was strapped too. Velcro was around my wrists and ankles and wrapped over my stomach and legs.

I turned my head to the right and saw Fang, laying on his own metal table. He turned his head towards me, sensing my gave and our eyes locked. I could tell that there was fear in his eyes even though he was trying to hide it. He never could hide his feelings from me.

I kept staring at him, a silent conversation passing between us. Suddenly, a door opened in front of me and a white coat walked in, followed by the Ari wannabe. He smirked at me evilly and said with a toothy grin, "Hi, Max. How are you?"

I glared at him, but kept my mouth shut. I would get information and then shoot off my mouth. That had always been my tactic. The white coat walked up beside me and started poking my arm. I turned my glare, which, if they had been smart and given me that power, could easily have shot death rays, to the woman standing above me.

"She does not react to touch other than a slight glare," the white coat said, writing in a notebook.

_A _slight _glare? _I decided that trying to get information silently wasn't working this time, "Well, of course I didn't react. If you hadn't noticed, I'm strapped down."

"Speaks out of turn," the white coat mumbled, writing that down too.

"Hmm, I wonder why," I said sarcastically, a slight smirk forming on my lips, "Did you really expect me too obey your every command like this halfwit?" I asked nodding to the Ari Wannabe.

The mutated freakazoid himself brought back a clawed paw and struck my face causing it to bleed in three perfect lines. I grimaced in pain as Fang struggled against his bindings. I squeezed my eyes shut tight to block out the pain. The blood continued to spill as the white coat scolded the Eraser.

I opened my eyes a minute later and glared feeling more hatred than ever, "What do you want?"

"I don't believe I can answer that," the white coat told me, "Someone else will come in to speak with you further."

I rolled my eyes and thought, _Way to back down from a question._

After the white coat and Eraser had left, I looked over at Fang and asked, "Who do you think they'll send to talk to us?"

"I don't know. Are you alright?"

"Never been better," I told him, moving my jaw around.

A few minutes later, another white coat walked in, just as the first one had said they would. This time, however, I actually recognized the white coat. Recognized, and hated.

"Jeb," I growled under my breath, "I should have known you were behind this."

He pulled up a small rolling stool that you would when you went to get your yearly check-up at your doctor's office(not that I had _ever_ been to one of those) and sat down, "We need to talk, Maximum."

I rolled my eyes, "Like I haven't heard that before."

"Maximum—"

"Don't call me Maximum!" I exclaimed. It wasn't like I hated the name. I picked myself. I just hate hearing him say it.

"Fine. Max, please, I need to talk to both you and Fang."

"Then talk," Fang said, speaking up for the first time.

"It speaks," Jeb said, trying (and failing) to make us smile. Seeing our glares increase, he said, "Okay, let's cut to the chase. I'm going to take off your restraints if you will just hear me out and listen to what I have to say without making a run for it."

I looked over at Fang and a connection passed between us as our eyes locked. I turned back to Jeb, "Fine. We'll listen to what you have to say. But you better make it quick."

"Thank you," Jeb said. He walked over to me first and undid the Velcro, starting with my stomach and then doing my arms, letting me undo my legs and ankles as he moved on and did the same for Fang.

I sat up and decided to stay with my word and not make a run for it, "Alright, Jeb. Tell us. Why are we here?" My voice was sweet and innocent but grew harsher as i asked the question that needed to be answered if they didn't want some very suspicious deaths on their hands.

"We are going to go into another room." he told us, "Follow me." He started walking towards the door and Fang and I followed glaring at the back of his head.

We walked down the halls that seemed so unfamiliar now that I had been gone from this place for so long.

"In here," Jeb said, motioning for us to walk inside a room on the left. He pulled open the door and waited for us to go inside and take a seat at one of the chairs that sat in front of a large table before coming inside himself and closing the door behind him.

"Max," he started after he had taken a seat across from us. I didn't let him finish though. I wanted an answer but there was another question nagging at me.

"Do you know about Ari?" I asked before he could say another word.

"Yes," he said, his voice faltering slightly.

"Is it really him?" I asked quietly.

"As far as I have been told, yes," he told me, "but I don't know how they did it."

"Fine," I said, not letting myself cry, "Tell us why we're here."

"Do you remember about four or five years ago when you were in this very same room, Max?" Jeb asked, casually leaning back in his chair.

I racked my brain, trying to find the memory. Fang had left us three years ago and the two years before that was when we had been fighting. He was referring to when this all started. The beginning of all my grief, my pain, my misery. All the deaths.

"You brought me in here to tell me that I needed to save the world!" I exclaimed, coming out of my thoughts so suddenly I caused both Fang and Jeb to jump.

Jeb nodded with a slight smile, "Very good, Max. What I brought you here to talk about today is a bit more complicated than a memory or this room." He paused for dramatic affect and I raised my eyebrows, "You must save the world."

"But—" I started but Jeb cut me off.

"No, don't say a word. Not until I'm finished," he paused again, this time daring me to speak but I kept my mouth closed, "First Iggy died. You were very upset by this. He had been your _new_ right-hand man." Fang grimaced. "Next was Nudge. She was loud, but you loved her. She was like your sister. Like Ella." I blinked back tears at my biological sister's name. "Then Gazzy. He was your brave little warrior. He would try to put on a brave face for you and the rest of the Flock but you could see through his mask. He was just a little boy. He couldn't always be strong." By now, a traitorous tear was sliding down my cheek. "Last, Angel. She was always a cute kid. You used to refer to her as your baby, I believe. Then as she discovered her powers, she started to turn against you. A force of her own. You and her disagreed on almost everything. But you didn't think it would be that hard to let her go." I was full out crying now.

Maximum Ride doesn't cry. Well, except for when pig-headed jerks leave her, of course.

That very same pig-headed jerk put his arm over my shoulder and cradled me against him.

Jeb continued on, "All that happened while trying to save the world, but after the last one, you gave up. You gave up on your family, on your life, on your mission. All you do now is run."

The tears had stopped now, so I changed my slightly hurting expression to a glare.

"Don't deny it, Max. For the past year, you have ran. You need to get back on course. The world will not save itself. It—"

"Why?" I asked suddenly, my voice cold and harsh, "Why can't the world save itself? Why do _I _have to do it alone?"

"Because you were created to save the world."

"I was _not _created to do anything except for be myself!" I exclaimed, "I was created to be _me_! I am only eighteen! Normal eighteen year old girls are probably out buying prom dresses, or getting ready for graduation, or going to their first day of college! Why don't I have a chance to do that? Why I can't I be normal? Where the only deaths are my grandmother's? Where I don't have to fight or scavenge for food to survive? Why me? Why not the next person?"

"Because you were the chosen one, Max," Jeb told me, his expression calm and patient as if he had been expecting this.

"I don't want to be the chosen one!" I yelled, "I'm _not _Harry Potter and his guild of rejects!"

"It's, uh, the Order of the Phoenix," Jeb corrected me.

"_I. Don't. Care!_" I said, spacing out each word, "I never got a chance to read the books or see the movies. I was too busy fighting and being on the run!"

"Well, there's only one person who can replace you," Jeb told me.

"Who is it?" I asked.

He turned his head towards the guy sitting next to me. The pig-headed jerk. The pig-headed jerk with the perfect hair, gorgeous smile, and playful eyes.

"Fang."

**A/N: Oooooh! Cliffy! Please don't kill me for saying this but I probably won't update for another month, or at least until mid-September. School is starting soon and I need to finish my summer reading homework... Yippee. I love reading. I just hate writing reports on it. It SUCKS lemons, applesauce, and Rumbleroar to the Maximum Ride. *sigh* Oh, well.**

**Also, check out my new poll on my profile. I put it up a couple weeks ago, but no one has voted so please vote!**


	5. Chapter 5: Where Do We Go From Here?

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I don't know if I still have any readers, but I promise that I will try to update more often. I would like to thank all of my readers though. I got over 400 hits just from this story in August(the month that I updated in)! Wowza! Anyways, NaNoWriMo starts next Monday so tell me if you're doing it! It's a lot of fun!**

**Okay funny story: So I was in English and we have little writing warm-ups to get our minds working and so the question was: "If you could create a national holiday, what would it be and why?" Me, being the ultimate obsessive Maximum Ride fan that I am, wrote that I would make A Maximum Ride week and you would have to wear wings and read Maximum Ride and Maximum Ride fanfiction(mentioning specifically the fanfiction by Violetfangs) for the whole week! So I told this to the entire class when the teacher called on me and this was like the fifth time she had told me this(it would have been more but this was only the second day of school or something) and she said, "You know, I'm starting to get a little...concerned. I mean, this is like the Twilight obsession last year where people thought they were vampires!" I was laughing so hard, but my obsession is not as bad*cough*yesitis*cough* because I don't think I'm a birdkid I just wish I were(and I'm being one for Halloween...again)!**

**Anyways...**

**Chapter 5:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except... well, we'll just keep it at that.**

I blinked as my eyes widened in shock. My head turned towards Fang who was sitting there stoic as ever. But I could tell he was just as surprised as me.

He was staring down Jeb as if he could burn a hole through his head.

He put his hand on his chin and said, "You think that _I _can save the world. Max is the only one who can."

"No, she is not." Jeb remarked, "We created you for a reason, Fang. We didn't just make six of you to have some fun. It could have been anyone of you. Max was the main choice, yes, but if she gave up we knew that there was only five others who had a chance. Now there's only one chance left."

I fought back tears again at the mention of my flock.

Fang grabbed my hand and squeezed it, sensing my pain. I smiled weakly at him as he turned back to Jeb. "Can we have a minute?" he asked, making Jeb look into his pitch black eyes.

No one could keep Fang's cold stare for more than a few seconds. Not even Jeb.

He cleared his throat and stood up, taking a small stack of files with him.

Once the door was closed, Fang turned to me and looked me straight in the eyes. Of course, I was forced to look away.

"Is this what you want?" Fang's low, caring voice asked.

I rubbed my arms, deciding how best to answer that.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"You don't have to do anything," he told me, rubbing my back in circles and making me shiver.

"I can't give up," I decided firmly, "I have to save the world... for the Flock. And besides, I couldn't put the burden of saving the world on you."

"Maybe it's time that we take the burden off of your shoulders."

"No, I have to do this."

He nodded, "Then it's time you learn about your mission, but first, we need to get out of here."

I stood up in agreement, "Let's go."

Fang stood up, too and walked over to the door, yanking it open. "After you," he told me, waving his hand.

I walked forward, took his hand in mine and walked out of the room.

"Hey!" Jeb called, "Where are you going?"

Fang turned around to look at him, "We're out of here, Jeb. But don't worry, Max is still goping to save the world. See you around."

"Wait, you can't just leave! We're kind of holding you captive here."

Fang waved over his shoulder as we walked down the hall.

Once we were outside in the open air and bright sunlight again Fang turned to me, "I'll be right back. Go to the hawk's cave."

"Where could you possibly be going?" I asked as I began walking away.

"You'll find out soon. Just go there and don't leave unless you have to," he called.

I nodded and turned around, my feet already pounding against the sandy desert ground to get a running take-off. I leaped into the air and flew up a ways. I looked down and searched for Fang but he was gone.

It only took about ten minutes to get to the cave with my supersonic speed. Once inside, I leaned against the cave walls and looked around at the place.

"Wow," I said with a small smile, "I haven't been here in years."

I must have drifted off into subconsciousness after that because when I opened my eyes again the sky was dark and the moon shone above me.

I looked towards the cave entrance at the vast openness of the cliff. I had thought Fang would be back by now. It had to be past midnight. Where could he have possibly gone?

Walking up to the edge and spreading out my wings, I jumped off and flew in circles with the graceful hawks. They were so beautiful and elegant and I could still remember the time we had come here on our way to saving Angel right after I had saved my half-sister Ella.

I landed once again and sat back down against the wall. I hadn't seen my sister or my mom in years. They were a faint memory in my past. Just like the Flock, and Dylan, and Sam, and everyone else who had been in my life then left without warning. They were all gone.

I looked towards the cave entrance right as Fang landed on the edge closely followed by...

**A/N: Oooooh! Clifflie! Again. Hmm, who can guess who Fang came with? I don't want to beg for reviews but can I please get like five? Maybe? Let's try to get the little review amount up to ten okay? That would be awesome! Whoohoo! I'll try to update faster. **_**A lot**_** faster. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Go Home

**A/N: Omigeezers! Y'all probably hate me right now. I have been meaning to update but I've been so "eck" lately that I haven't really felt up to it. Always tired or busy or something equally obnoxious. So enough with the excuses and to the story!**

"Ella!" I squealed. (Yes, actual squeal-age.)

"Max! I haven't seen you in so long!" she exclaimed in reply.

I paused suddenly to think about what had just happened. Ella had come behind Fang. And he hadn't been holding onto her. And their were these large feathery things protruding from her back that looked an awfully lot like...

"You have wings?" I asked, my eyes going wide, "How is this possible?"

"They kidnapped me. Itex did. Fang found me there and saved me."

"When was this?"

"Well, they gave me the wings about two months ago. It was the most excruciating pain I have ever been put through."

"I can imagine. That must have been worse than what we went through. Or even what Ari went through." I saw Fang tense at Ari who was still a sore subject for him. He felt horrible about the way he had treated my younger-half-brother-turned-Eraser.

"Yeah, but Fang found me yesterday. It's so good that the two of you are back together. You guys should never be split up in the first place." Fang grimaced but I ignored him and ignored the second part of her explanation.

"He found you _yesterday_?" I asked, "Fang, how did you know where to look for her?"

Fang's eyebrows contorted into to black fuzzy caterpillars scrunched up tightly, "I don't know. I just wanted to make you happy and I just felt like the key to your happiness would be there."

"Maybe his Ella-senses were tingling!" my sister put in with a giggle, her dirty, rat's nest brunette curls bouncing lightly.

I rolled my eyes at the absurdity and then remembered that I have wings. "Maybe you developed a new power Fang. To like, sense people you know the, like, aura of or something." I added.

"Sensing people I know the _aura_ of?" he smirked with a shrug, "It seems kind of far-fetched to me. You know, pretty _out there_."

I crossed my arms and glared, "You're saying I'm crazy, aren't you."

Fang replied with a smile and a wink then disappeared.

Groaning, I muttered, "I hate when he does that. He's afraid of me so he runs away."

I heard laughing but I couldn't place where it was coming from since it reverberated off the walls of the cave and made an echo.

"At least _I _don't run away every time you kiss me," his disembodied voice coughed a few times as if to prove something to me.

I glared into nowhere, "That was a long time ago and I was confused! Plus, you never got the chance. I didn't need to kiss you since you were kissing me so much."

I could almost see the smirk drop from Fang's face then realized I could. Just his head was floating there in the shadows of the cave; his dark, onyx eyes annoyed. "That wasn't nice," hew muttered angrily.

I just smirked at him and looked out into the distance of the canyon. "We should start moving again. They're still tracking me. I don't know how but they are."

I turned around to look at Fang, worry in his eyes. "What? What it is it?"

"Well, they haven't been tracking you. Or at least, they shouldn't be able to. They have no possible way to. And this entire time-throughout your entire life actually-I've been with you. Or, at least, near by. And then I leave for a day and they can't find you at all. And I got attacked on the way to the facility they were holding Ella at and on the way back. I don't think they're tracking you."

Let's just pause and look at the size of that paragraph for a minute. Wow! That was a long one. That was practically Nudge sized. Which tells you that Fang is very serious about this.

"So, what?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing, "You're saying you have, like, a chip or something."

"I'm saying, there's a possibility I have a chip. Or something."

"And? What are we going to do about it?" I asked, shaking my head slightly.

"Well, I was thinking that when we drop Ella off back at Dr. Martinez', we could check."

"And then what? Are you going to have it removed like I did and then not be able to move your-"

"Wait a minute!" Ella suddenly exclaimed, "I am not going back home! Not with wings! I'm going to help you guys save the world!"

"No," I objected, "You are not going to put yourself in danger by coming with us."

"It's not like I can live a normal life now. We can go to Mom's and you can train and teach me to fight and then we can go save the world. Just the three of us!"

"It's not going to happen!" I exclaimed, "No way! I won't let you!"

"I so am!" she replied, her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping impatiently on the ground. I looked down at myself to realize I was doing the same. Well, she _is _my sister. Which also meant she was extremely stubborn like me. Key phrase there: _like me_. So whether she likes it or not, she was _not_ coming with us.

"I am too!" she yelled, her eyes glaring daggers at me.

"What?" Fang asked, looking from me and back to my sister.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion as well as we stared at her.

"You said, 'So whether she likes it or not, she was _not_ coming with us.'" she explained.

"I never said that. I thought it. In my head."

"Really?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah," Fang confirmed, "Are you okay, Ella?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but...I think I just read Max's mind." And then she passed out.

**A/N: Okay, so kind of a cliffie. Let's try and get five reviews for this chapter and I'll try and I'll try to update more often! Sound like a deal?**

**So let's get some insight in your review:**

**What do you think is up with Ella?**

**What is this mysterious mission Max is going to have?(I don't know yet so your guess is as good as mine!)**

**What will Dr. M think of having **_**another **_**winged daughter?**

**Why is Miley Cyrus **_**so **_**messed up?**

**I can't wait to hear from you!**

**-Violetfangs**


End file.
